Shingami's Goddess
by Lady Selah
Summary: My hope, my reason, my goddess Even a god needs a goddess.
1. Chapter 1

I'm working with an old testy laptop that loves disconnecting it's power at random times. That and it loves to skip misspelled words to. I hate not having a mouse to work with. Touch pads can be so annoying. I don't know if I want to go on with idea. But with the bus strike in the OC area I have had a lot of time to think over a fic to write but it all depends on what you people think. Okay here it is:

Flames licked around Duo, birthed from an unexplained, unexpected explosions. Protectively Duo huddled over a small form. His daughter that just moments before was enjoying her bath. Dressed only in his black pants and a wife-beater, Duo felt his skin scorch. No matter how much tight her held her, at three she was just to big. Her hands clutched his back, burning in the flames. Tighter he wrapped her ducky towel around her. The war was over what was going on?

Cursing Duo forced himself to rise and run for what was the back door. His house in shambles it was hard to see where was what. Probably in shock his daughter did not cry. If not for the war Duo to probably be still on the floor just as stunned. Once outside Duo paused to look around the scrap yard he called home. It was crucial to decide where he should go from here. If it was an accidental explosion he did not want to risk her.

However, that was very unlikely. Ever since Hilde left he made sure to store everything and anything potentially explosive on an abandoned space ship. A child can change a mans bad habits. So this had to be an attack of some sort. On the colony he called home, or himself. In his heart Duo felt it was him that they were after; Who ever they were. A bullet ricocheted off the ground near his foot. This concluded it was an attack.

Frantically Duo ran towards a burried MS body. It was small but it still locked, his daughter would be safe in there till help arrived... But what help?

While running Duo reached into his front pocket. There his cellphone remained mostly undamaged by the heat. Flicking it open Duo dialed up Hero. It was a very small chance but maybe Heero would come and help. If it wasn't a Preventor mission he didn't do it. Relena made him so lazy the last couple years. Scrambling up a pile he herd the ringing stop and then silence. Tripping Duo landed on his shoulder hard desperate not to harm his child still petrified in his arms.

"Fuck, shit... Heero man I know your there. Listen I need your help NOW!" Duo scrambled to his feet just to find a bullet find his thigh. "Arg! Damn Heero I just been shot, I know I don't have a chance but I know you can track this fucking phone. As far as I know you might as well have a tracking device in this thing."

Duo rounded the top of pile and caught site of the MS body. Adrenaline masked the pain of his burns and his bullet wound. n a matter of thinking of it probably a few more bullets struck Duo but he just couldn't notice. Fear for his daughter kept him going. Hugging her tighter he started he decent down. For now he was out of range of who ever was shooting at him. Finally he herd something on the other side of the phone. Someone was typing, Heero had answered the phone.

"Look Heero, make it a mission if you have to, save my daughter. Shit Heero, as far as I know this whole colony is under attack. We are Preventors we are meant to-"

"You don't have to remind me."

In the silence Heero was already loading a map of the colony. Indeed he had planted a tracking device in Duo's phone well over two years ago. It gave him something to do when peace was driving him nuts. Finding Duo was like finding Waldo, because despite being a Preventor he moved around a lot. Mostly selling scrap parts, fixing ships, or just plain old going after junk. Heero had placed trackers in the pilots as well, but there was really no point in it. They never did anything interesting or went any were for that matter Heero already didn't know about.

"Trio baby, look at daddy," Heero herd Duo over the phone, the idiot must have put it onspeaker phone on accident. "Uncle Heero is on the phone. He'll come for you, I need you to stay in here no matter what you hear outside."

"Daddy, I scared, I hurt." A tiny voice cried crackling because the phone barely picked it up.

"Daddy will always be with you, now take this Trio, my hope, my reason-"

"Shinigami's goddess?" Came a whispered response finishing Duo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well round two for this chapter, my power loves shutting off. This is for the ONE (now two since then) person (people) who reviewed me. Thank you very much.**

Been there before, a colony on the brink of destruction, a colony destroyed. Hundreds dead, thousands hurt, and dozens missing. This colony never seen an attack this bad, but never again. The war was over, there was no reason for violence. Those able bodied took up policing, something that should have done earlier in their minds. It was now time to fight, and protect their home. Preventors were there helping, but this was their place. Almost every ship was willingly searched by colonists, anyone that refused was turned in as a suspect. This is the way things would be from now on.

One thing about a colony is no one can keep secrets. Anything damaging to a person is kept in silence, everyone denying the fact they know. Only when their peace is disturbed does someone whisper it loud enough for all to pay heed. Eventually someone talks about the tragedy and that how no ship had turned up any clues? This causes some old man hear, and remember something other wise suppressed. Suddenly he recalls a strange conversation he herd months before at one of the docks. A conversation that held most the answers that people sought. Quickly he relays it to the person he feels would believe him most.

"There's a ship that departed quickly after the attack headed for a remote tropical destination."

Duo leaned forward, his arms bent behind him kept in place by a length of chain. Weakly he looked around at then nine others that still survived. Only a few of them whom came with them. Lifting up his head Duo stared up at the crumbling ceiling. Vines crept in through a lonely window. Sneaking across the ceiling finding what nourishment it needed to survive. A water droplet dropped on Duo's forehead forcing him to close his eyes. For a few moments Duo kept that pose before looking at his closer cel mate also chained to a wall. There was not much he didn't know about him, it was sad he'd never know the full truth about Duo.

"Are you still alive?"

"Yeah, barely."

Heavily Duo sighed, "it's seems like every time I say hello I'm saying good-bye."

"Huh?"

"My little girl, my hope, my reason, my goddess." Duo paused thoughtfully, "I can't help but feel like that every time I come home I'm leaving her again."

"Until now, I never had that problem with my children," The man coughed. "I was lucky the war just let me be."

"..."

The man lifted his head to look at Duo. "Do you think we are going to get out of here alive?"

"Of course," Duo chuckled. "I've been in worse situations then this. Can't think of any right now, but I'm certain that is because of all the head trauma I suffered," Duo shook his head. "Why must they always aim for the head."

However, like many tragedies in Duo's past, he was eventually left alone. His close cel mate died two nights later while talking about his two sons. Then one by one, they all passed away till only Duo was left. They (the captures) now rarely bother to feed him, water was no problem because of the rain that usually fell. Most pressing was the burns that still had yet to fully heal. Some parts were infected, so much so maggots got fat eating off the dead tissue. Death now poked at Duo, and as night fell yet again he began to wonder if anyone would save him. Was anyone even trying to find him?

"My goddess save me," Duo whispered as he slipped into darkness.

Little fingers danced across a keyboard taping a lullaby into the night air. It was now 4:26 in the morning and every soul was tucked into their beds fast asleep. In another 34 minutes Heero Yui would rise to start his day. It was hard for her to crack into Heero's computer, but daughter like father. At 4:28 her fingers stopped after hacking communications of an air craft. One Trio herd about through ramblings she over herd of an old man. According to him it took off shortly, and abruptly after the attack. A large number of people boarded, more then what the ship was originally designed for. As she finished her keystrokes a screen appeared, staticy but it cleared up a little. Horrified Trio pulled back, her young mind to innocent for what she saw.

Just the right time, all the pieces moved into place. Just like they where just pawns in a game.

"Trio Maxwell move."

Heero stood momentarily stunned as Trio leaped out of the chair and ran into her room. No matter how cold Heero was to Trio, unlike her father, she never feared him. Turning his head he stared at the computer, a small side screen showed two crude looking men. Something they showed had really upset Trio, it could be anything. Still, the thing that troubled him most is how could she hack his computer? Quickly Heero enlarged the image; Typing in his own codes to clean the picture up, and get audio. Who ever ran this channel was careful but not careful enough, a child did just hack it.

"Fuck."

The computer groaned under all the stress it went under to load all the information being put into it. It's tracking system pulled most of the memory and the rest was used to hold up the communications. Heero watched helpless as he saw Duo kneeling on the floor. The only mark that was distinguishable that it was Duo was the braid that slung over his shoulder. His arms limply laying on the ground as he knelt. There was no moment except for small breaths that came at irregular intervals. Sweat beaded Duo's skin, sliding down the details of his protruding bones. The fact Duo visible on screen ment these guys had confidence that no one would see them.

"The sins of the colonists are great, I fear prophet Jomad is to late to redeem the colonists. As it seems right now I fear they might find us. Word is someone watched us leave. They know where to look for us now!"

"The one will protect us, we must return our brothers and sisters to the earth. We must help save them from their sins!"

"Forgive me, but- How are we going to do that, all but one hostage is dead."

"What state is our last one in, I haven't seen him move at all."

The man grabbed Duo and forced him to his feet. "As you can see he is broken, death will claim him soon, should I put him out of his misery?"

"No quick death shall be granted for a sinner. I shall ask the prophet what to do, " the man paused, it seemed like he was looking at Heero. "Just stay were you are at. I'll get back to you when I hear more. In a matter of fact, clean and dress his wounds, we don't want him dying to fast."

"Yes commander."

The communication ended, Heero felt like he had more questions then he had answers. Quickly he checked to see if he managed to track down where the communications were coming from. Only one half came up on the map. A remote tropical island often over looked on a map. The other one, the commander, Heero had no trace on. It was like a trap that was being set. Saving the coordinates to his cel phone he walked towards Trio's room. He paused seeing her surrounded by pictures, she showed no emotion, no hope.

"Just bring home 'addy okay." She whispered, as invisible tears fell. "That's your mission 'k. If you don't return with him then don't return at all."

"Hmn, I already accepted a mission."

In silence Trio listened to Heero's foot steps as he headed for the door. Today for some reason they seemed louder, like beats of a drum. With a squeak the door opened and closed, Trio was now alone. It was now Trio broke out in a scream, her tears now bursting forward. She was now like any child her age crying for her father. Crying for strong arms to hold her, comfort her, and make all the bad people go away. There, however, was no one now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm writing this early, no one has reviewed yet, except i know my friend shin chan did despite her not really remembering much about GW. Hope you enjoy round two. It seems I can only write these on days off.**

It was now or nothing, they were to confident over his weakness. Especially now that they treated and dressed his wounds. Duo looked at the bandages that surrounded his arms now. The nourishment they gave him enough to gain a lot of energy. Still, Duo rested his hand on his face, should he just wait? They did state that they were not going to kill him yet. Sinners had to suffer before they died. Duo sprawled out on the small mat they gave him, but was he not suffering horribly before. What else could make him suffer? This not knowing made Duo's blood boil.

"Oui bastards what are you up to?!" Duo yelled knowing probably no one herd him.

Just a little while longer before daddy comes home. Darkness pulled Duo down, he was just to tired to fight right now. He had to get stronger, he had to survive. Duo smirked to himself, nothing mattered this much in his life before. He, the god of death, finally had a reason for living. The current Shinigami would have to wait awhile longer he wasn't ready to go quite yet.

The Unified Earth Sphere Alliance frowned on armament of any kind.Thus the funding of Preventors was always under question. Above the usual police force, they were often involved in big conflicts that fell under military. Now... Now they revealed they still had MS which was against Relena's regulations. They were stored away never intended to for use, but this was now personal. For the Gundam boys, and the colonists;it is human nature to conflict after all.

"Heero-san where going to get in so much trouble for this." Quatre's face popped up in Heero's MS.

"Then we better make it worth it."

"Heero?"

Trowa's face popped up on screen, "Change of plans Quatre, there known terrorists. We take them out quick."

"But D-"

"He'll be fine." Trowa's face vanished.

"ty of the MS.Hmn, I'm behind you guys lets go!"

It just took only seconds after spotting the MS that the island started lighting up. The terrorists out numbered by the Preventors, still they were not totally unprepared. They themselves had a few scraped MS at their disposal, yet none of them in great state of repair. Bombs were set in locations as traps. Devastating bombs that took a good section out of MS, any assault by ground would have been suicidal. Inside their leader was throwing a fit, felt betrayed by his commander that swore he would never be found. In this moment of betrayal he remembered his captive, the one he was told to treat. To let survive. Yet there was hesitation, was he supposed to become a martyr for his cause?

"Tsch, this isn't for the greater good." The man turned to his subordinates, "kill the prisoner!"

The ground was shaking below him, and pesky pieces of earth kept pelting him in the face. It took awhile to force his eyes open but finally he focused on the ceiling. The ground shook violently again, this time Duo recognized where the tremors where coming from. They were being attacked by someone, and there would only be one person with vendetta to blindly attack this place. Groaning Duo forced his body to sit, the world suddenly swam around him.

"Heero, couldn't you just have let me rest a little while longer," Duo complained.

The destruction of the base was taking shorter time, and with casualties then Heero figured. The Preventor force seemed to be over kill. Yet, the hidden bombs brought up the necessity of the MS's. With out them a ground force would be wiped out shortly after making ground. Yet, still, this was way to easy of a fight. Heero swung around his MS to face the compound, and stopped as something appeared up in his view. Heero paused, staring at the frail form he almost crushed under MS foot.

Duo had just made it out of the window when his cell was burst into. Fever had made his moments difficult for it caused the world to tilt. His eyes just wanted to close, to bring Duo back into the pain free blackness. Step by step he forced himself forward, till finally he was stopped by a MS. He stood only a breath away, leaning forward Duo felt the coolness of the medal and rested upon it.

The MS knelt slowly forcing Duo to support his weight again, but only momentarily. A giant hand carefully gripped him. The cool medal felt great, Duo closed his eyes giving up the fight to stay awake. Emotionlessly Heero stared at the frail form in his MS's hand. His engines fired flying away from the island. Usually he would let Duo die but this time things where different. This wasn't just a suicide mission, it was a mission to save. After all he coudlnt' go home with out Duo.

To Be Continued??

(**Hell yeah, this author is not done playing yet, what you think it'll be over this fast, to bad. Want to see something say it.**)


	4. Chapter 4

Well I already released another chapter by the time I'm writing the fourth. Really seriously I know only one person has read the third and after I ended it so diligently to hopefully get some response... I am afraid I'm selling myself short on reviews by hurrying ::smiles:: I like reviews.

Each breath steamed up the mask that provided Duo with air. His fever was high, the infection raging through his body. Gently Heero brushed the hair out of Duo's face. Each breath was still such a struggle for Duo, but there was nothing more they could do for him. It was now up to Duo to survive. Heero gently wiped off a bead of sweat as someone in heels walked up behind him. As he usually did he chose not to recognize the person behind him.

"Relena's pissed about the MS's Heero, she's threatening to disband the Preventors." There was a pause as Lady Une waited for his response. "Heero I'm talking to you."

Infuriated Heero spun and faced Une his face showing murderous intent. "I should have killed her when I had the chance and we wouldn't be having this problem now would we?"

"Heero, the Earth Sphere Alliance keeps this peace," Une pointed out.

"Earth Sphere Alliance was started by OZ, it was a mistake to keep alive even after it was gone."

"True... How is Duo doing?"

"In the two months we spent looking for a 'peaceful' solution to this the infection spread." Heero looked back at Duo. "Added with the malnutrition, even for a Gundam piolet it's to much."

"Poor Trio having to see her father like this."

"I haven't brought her here," Heero was quiet again. "I told her we haven't found him yet. Until Duo is better I am her guardian, I choose what's best for her understand?"

Une was taken back by his words, "I understand, to bad she won't see her father before he dies."

"Who's to say he's going to die?"

Casually, but with a hidden hint, Une shrugged. She didn't say anything more as she crossed her arms, standing by the door waiting. Eventually Heero turned and walked for the door. Just outside the door Heero stopped, he had one more question to ask Une, one he knew the answer to already.

"Will I be arrested for my actions?"

"Affirmative, but I'm working on getting the charges dropped."

"Understood."

For once Heero's nerves were rattled. The thought of loosing Duo, then there was his soon to be arrest. Who would care for Trio, her father left her to no one but Heero. That's why Heero chose to walk the five miles back where he was staying. He just needed to think, time to sort things out.

Heero's phone rang, he figured to let it ring but something pulled at him. Slowly he picked up the phone and put it to his ear. He had to be a good mile and a half from the hospital now.

"This is Heero."

"This is Nurse Mias from the hospital, can I ask that you hurry back Mr. Yui, it seems that Duo has taken a turn for the worse."

"Worse as in?"

"Are you driving Mr. Yuy?"

"Obviously not."

"Duo just flat lined, and was dead for four minutes before we brought him back." The lady paused preparing for bad news. "We think you should come back and make arrangements."

"Tsch."

It was a mistake to go walking while Duo was in this condition. Running as fast as he could he headed, not for the hospital, but back home.

Sorry to cut it off there but with the lack of interest, I nono my next chapter might be my last.


End file.
